Something Unexpected
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Kendall finally gets time alone to tend to his needs, but gets a surprise. Threesome Kendall/Logan/James. Kink, masturbation. Bottom!Kendall, top!James, bottom!Logan.


Kendall groaned again as he stretched himself with two of his fingers, other hand tightly fitted around his cock. He'd been waiting for weeks for everyone to be out of the apartment just for this occasion. He'd had so much frustration while waiting, trying not to touch himself late at night whenever he heard one of the guys watching porn or rubbing one out themselves. He'd been awfully crabby, and when he fondled himself yesterday, he'd almost gotten too loud and he was sure James had heard him. But now, it was perfect. He could be as loud as he wanted and no one would hear him. He thumbed at the head of his dick, his breathing heavy as he let out soft groans and shaky whimpers.

"James, this isn't a good idea." Logan whispered as he, and James sneakily made their way back into the apartment.

"But Logan, I wanna see him. And so do you." He replied quietly, walking the other brunette over to the room he shared with Kendall.

"And how do you know he'll be… doing that?" The smart boy asked, kneeling down next to James as they huddled by the bedroom door.

"I heard him yesterday. And after I'd walked in the room, I heard him mumbling 'Tomorrow, wait until tomorrow' under his breath. And everyone was supposed to be out of the house today, so I put things together." The pretty boy said, sounding proud of himself.

The pale boy nodded, making James smile, knowing he believed him. A slap was heard from inside the room, and the two teenagers looked at each other with wider eyes. Kendall let out a deep breath as he slapped his own ass with slick fingers, wiggling his hips at the stinging pain that mixed with pleasure. He loved it. He roughly shoved his fingers back inside himself, inhaling sharply as his fingertips brushed his prostate. He jabbed his fingers against that spot again and again, wiggling on the sheets, head thrown back.

James cracked open the door, the blond visible in all his glory. The two huddled closer around the door, taking in the sight of their best friend. His moans were starting to get louder, hand moving faster on his length, skin on skin making erotic noises as he worked.

Logan bit his lip hard, erection pressing against his jeans painfully, eyes glued to the boy on the bed. He whimpered with Kendall as another finger was slipped inside his tight hole.

"You wanna touch him, don't you?" James husky voice was in his ear, lips and teeth playing with the lobe teasingly.

"Y-Yes." The smaller brunette nodded, "Can we?"

"I think we should." The other muttered, setting a hand over his own crotch, squeezing to relieve pressure.

They both stood, slipping through the door when their band mate let out another loud groan. The blond's eyes were closed, chest heaving, hips rocking. James slipped off his shirt, Logan already walking over and leaning down, nibbling at Kendall's neck.

The blond's breath caught in his throat and his movements ceased. He opened his eyes slowly, pure shock overcoming him as he saw his two best friends watching him, Logan so close to him, touching him.

"Hi, Kenny. Having fun?" The tall brunette asked, walking over to the bed.

Kendall felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and finding words wasn't an option. Logan continued mouthing at his neck, moving his hand down the blond's chest and toned stomach, hand wrapping around his cock. He pumped slowly, James licking his lips as Kendall groaned, then blushed.

"Move your fingers, babe." The tall brunette said, eyes locked with the naked boy's.

He shuddered, starting to pump his fingers again, stretching himself farther open. Logan's hand moved down to Kendall's balls, rolling and gently squeezing. Kendall whimpered, pushing his fingers in deeper, hitting his prostate. James undid his belt and jeans, slipping it off and kicking it away. He walked over to the smart boy, standing behind him and undoing his jeans, cupping him through the denim a few times before taking them off.

"You stretched yourself, right, Logie?" James whispered huskily.

"Mhmm." Logan hummed against the blond's adams apple, suckling gently before pulling his mouth away, along with his hand.

Kendall whined, looking up at them. His eyes widened as he watched James strip off the smaller brunette's boxers, erection springing out, a sigh of relief being heard. The leader gently pulled his fingers out and sat up, green eyes glued to his best friends as James gave a kiss to Logan's lips and a smack to the ass. Logan climbed on the bed and straddled Kendall's hips, leaning over him and capturing his lips with his own. James throbbed in his boxer briefs, and quickly discarded the last piece of clothing. He grabbed the lube off of the bedside table and got on the bed, opening Kendall's legs wider as he crawled between them, slicking up the blond's cock.

"Mm," Kendall pulled away from Logan's lips, "W-What is he doing?"

"He doesn't want me hurt." The smart boy murmured, rocking his hips as James' fingers ran along his exposed hole. The pretty boy slicked up his own cock and set it at Kendall's prepared entrance, then grabbed his hands and set them on Logan's hips.

"Oh, God." The leader let out a deep breath, staying still as the small brunette slid down onto him, a soft whimper leaving his lips.

Once Logan was fully seated on his lap, James pushed into Kendall slowly, stopping whenever he felt him tense up. When he was all the way in, they all were still. James peppered light kisses on the back of Logan's neck and shoulders, rubbing the insides of Kendall's thighs. The blond's head was spinning as he tried to regulate his breathing, rubbing his thumbs against the soft, pale skin of the smart boy's hipbones. Logan was trying not to squirm, but couldn't help it when Kendall started playing with his cock.

"F-Fuck." He whimpered out, looking down to watch the leader of the band thumb at the head, then bring his thumb up to his mouth and lick the precome off.

James was the first to start rocking his hips, feeling how tight the blond was. It took a lot for Kendall not to jerk up and away from the painful pleasure, but he didn't want to hurt Logan. He looked up into those big, chocolate eyes and he saw them glint with excitement, and he knew it was okay. Kendall started moving against James, small groans leaving his mouth as the smaller brunette started moving as well. It was a little sloppy, but they made it work, both James and Logan picking up the pace while the blond rocked into both of them. Logan set his hands flat against Kendall's chest to keep himself stable, then started bouncing, the loud sound of slapping skin echoing throughout the room.

The blond threw his head back onto the pillow, groans and whimpers spilling from his open mouth, "F-Faster, James."

The pretty did as he was told, moving faster, his breath ragged. He didn't know if he'd be able to hold it much longer because _God, it felt so good_, not to mention the amazing view of Logan slamming himself onto Kendall's dick. He bucked hard into him, hitting his prostate, a broken cry being pulled from the blond's lips.

"Logan," James growled, making the smart boy shiver, "You're gonna spill your load all over Kenny's chest. Got it?"

Logan let his response mix with a moan and nodded, feeling a hand wrap around his cock and pump vigorously. Kendall's hand joined James', jacking off the small brunette fast and hard, watching as he fell apart. Logan's head rested on the pretty boy's shoulder, a loud gasp leaving his lips as he came, spurts of white liquid pouring onto Kendall's chest, making the leader buck his hips hard as he tumbled over the edge, filling Logan with his seed. James wasn't far behind, slamming into the blond before releasing deep inside him with a half stifled groan. They rode out their orgasms, the two brunettes trying their best to be silent so they could hear the groans and breaths of the blond.

Logan gently pulled himself up, Kendall's come starting to drip out onto his abdomen. He laid down beside him, cuddling into the inviting muscular arm that held him close. James gently pulled out of the blond, then leaned down, licking at the come, nibbling at the skin under it until he found his mouth sucking at Kendall's nipple. He pulled away with a sly smile at the flushed and sweaty face of his best friend.

"Jamie, stop showing off, we know you like to suck things." Logan teased, earning a rough kiss from the other brunette.

"You two are… together?" Kendall asked, watching the pull away, James' tongue going back into his own mouth.

"Something like that." The pretty boy answered, giving the blond a much gentler kiss, both of them savoring the taste of Logan on their lips.

They broke apart, then all did their best to lay together on the twin bed. Snuggling under the covers, they found it worked best with Logan laying half on top of Kendall, and Kendall cuddled into James' arms. They shared a three-way kiss before sleep overcame them.


End file.
